Shangri-La
|govname1 = Government |govfield1 = *Purplemoon *Foreign Affairs: Vacant *Defense: Jayhawk *Financial Education: Vacant *Internal Affairs: PurpleMoon |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://cn-shangrila.net/index.php?/index |ircurl =irc://irc.coldfront.net/Shangri-La |ircchannel = #Shangri-La |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = January 17, 2016 |totalnations = 24 |totalstrength = 1,109,067 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 46,211 |totalnukes = 256 |aidslots = 19.12% |rank = 73 |score = 4.90 }} Shangri-La, officially abbreviated to SL, and known internally as the Valley, Shambhala or the Hidden Paradise, is a small alliance on the White sphere. It was founded on October 12, 2012 as result of a merger between New Sakura Order and Tetris. Shangri-La is fully dedicated to the protection and safety of its members. A sense of full commitment to her allies is ingrained within its valley, never hesitating to defend or help their allies in times of need. Charter The Charter of Shangri-La contains the governmental structure and the powers held that reign over the valley. The Charter defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the document. Any member may submit a proposal to be discussed within the Golden City. It is one of the foundational, but not exclusive, legal documents of Shangri-La and is part of the uncodified constitution of Shangri-La. History Procedures to Enter the Valley To be allowed entry into Shangri-La, a nation must be a member of the White Team (or receive an exception by merit of seniority in an external trade circle) and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with belligerent powers. After a candidate posts an application, the applicant is asked a series of questions concerning beliefs, ideals, and what he or she wishes to get out of the Valley, by any member of the alliance. Depending upon answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the Educational Department. Successful applicants then enter the Academy, where they are taught the basics of Cyber Nations and Shambhalan Culture before being brought fully into the fold as a citizen of the Valley. Mystical Leadership At the top of the Mystical Leadership and serving as the Leader of the mystical valley that is Shangri-La, is the Harbinger. The Harbinger has power over external and internal matters unless explicitly prohibited in the founding document of Shangri-La. The Harbinger serves for life but can be forced to abdicate with a Vote of No Confidence or simply stepping down by his own volition. Below the Harbinger rests the Keeper. Officially, the Keeper is the second-in-command and Right-Hand Man to the Harbinger, while assuming power should the Harbinger is unable to conduct his duties. Below the Keeper is the Stewards Council, the day to day government running Shangri-La. The Council consists of Six Stewards, divided into Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Recruitment, Education, Finances and Defense. With one Steward overseeing the department they were elected to oversee. International relations Gallery File:Shangri-La_Paradise_is_Coming-Sig.png|A rather cryptic forum signature that was used to foreshadow the announcement of Shangri-La to the public. File:Shangri-La_Sig-1.png|A popular forum signature made a few days after Shangri-La was officially announced. See also Category:Shangri-La